Other Fish in the Ocean
by Her Royal Crayness
Summary: What happens when Zac goes out for a swim around Mako, and ends up getting lost. It's up to Cam, Nixie, Serena and Lyla to find him. But, what's this? Zac's met OTHER mermaids? Better than it looks I promise! Adopted Story, Set after the end of both series, T for safety.
1. A lost Merman & A Clumsy Waiitress

**Hello Everyone, Cray here. Alright so this would be my first attempt at a crossover. Like ever. This is an Adopted story, which was originally written by Mergana Pendragon, She didn't want to continue it, and I saw potential, and honestly, I was suffering from a Writer's block, and with this fic, the plots just flowed inside my head. Now While I will Attempt to keep some of the ideas that the original writer wanted to happen (which she mentioned were little to none)I will also integrate my own and see where it takes us.**

**Now I've taken a few things into consideration. First off, the fact that the Moon Pool is completely different from the one in H2O, and so I came to the great conclusion that maybe, there were two Moon Pools on Mako. One on the North side and the other on the South Side. **

**Also I used Geographical help on this. Now Australia is a semi-big continent, so I take it, with a whole lot of common sense, I sometimes lack, that there is more than one city there with view of Mako Island. So for the sake of this fic let's pretend there are two different cities/Towns.**

**Set 2 years after Mako Mermaids, and about 8 months after H2O, that way everyone is a little over 18 (19 ish)**

**Pairings: Zikki, Clewis, EmmaXAsh, BellaXWill, ZacXLyla, CamXNixie and SerenaXDavid**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except an over active imagination…. And a gun… I own a gun…**

* * *

Time had transcended rather quickly after Nixie, Serena Lyla and Zac had joined forces to save Mako from Cam and the Triton. And after a couple of weeks the girls came to the conclusion that the Pod was never coming back. Not unless someone told them about what had happened, and since they were outcast, and Zac was still a merman, then there was very little chance of that happening.

So they decided to make their lives on land. They created lives, made friends and even relationships. Serena was now David's, what they call, Girlfriend. And had been so for the last two years.

Zac had made amends with Cam, after all they had been besties since they were in dippers, and that sort of friendship could not be lost over something so, not simple, but as stupid. Cam was a bit reluctant at first, since it had taken him couple of months to come up to him, and he had first though it was because Zac and Evie had broken up –yet again.

Evie had been out of the picture for a while, after they had graduated only a couple of months ago she and her family had moved over to America, so Evie could study abroad.

And well, since then, things had been flowing very smoothly. The group was, as Land People say 'tight'.

* * *

Today Zac was out swimming. And out of curiosity he took a swim around Mako. He had never done so before, and according to the girls, their pod had only stuck to their side of the island. What he saw was beautiful. The reefs on this side were amazing and seemed to stretch out for ages. And there were plenty of sharks on this side as well. It looked more like a breeding ground.

Zac was finally feeling the fatigue hit him after swimming for so many hours in the ocean and so he headed back to land. Thing was, he felt somewhat lost and didn't really know the way back, so he decided to head lower, see if he could see the entrance to the Moon Pool and then orient himself from there.

When he surfaced he was nowhere near home. Drying himself off he walked around the place, until he figured out where it was he was at. Turns out he was on a completely different island. With a sigh he headed over back to the docs to try and head back home, but he was tired, hungry… sore from swimming all day long. So he thought that maybe staying a while longer wouldn't hurt.

He made his way to the nearest Café, Rikki's. It looked….. Alright. Nothing compared to the Ocean Café, but then again he might just be a little baist since his best friends worked there. Taking a seat in the furthest table in the establishment he looked at the menu and searching his pockets for his wallet to make sure he had enough money, and not make a fool of himself and ordering something he could not be able to pay for later.

"May i take your order?" The brunette waitress asked, causing Zac to look up.

"I er…" he took one last glance at the menu. "I'd like a tuna and anchovy sandwich with provolone cheese and vinegar, with a side of fish fries." He ordered.

She smiled and asked "Would you like a drink to go with that?" Now that she mentioned it, he'd need something to combat the vinegar. "Water with a straw please." he said.

A few minutes later he would've noticed another waitress coming back with his order, had he not been mesmerized by a blue crystal on the cafe singer's necklace. He shifted in his seat; bumping into the waitress and almost knocking the whole tray over.

But the blonde waitress had caught it just in time to avoid the worst, though a few drops of the water fell onto her and her customer. Panicking she quickly set down her tray and grabbed the towel she had gotten used to carrying off her shoulder, wiping the water of her and -noticing her customers' equal panic.- his as well.

"I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed. Zac smiled assuring her he was fine. "Mir sir, I'm.. oh I'm very sorry, I'll pay for your order." She promised in a panic toned. Zac chuckled. "It's alright, it was an accident." He said. "And I'm Zac by the way, not sir, or do I look that old?" He joked holding out his hand to the waitress he had just noticed wasn't the same as before.

"Emma," she said taking the hand and giving it a firm shake, returning the boy before her a bright smile.


	2. A Missing Zac & A Few Jealous Boyfriends

**Alright, here's Chapter Two! And for your sake hope I don't have another writer's block, because mine tend to last months if not years….. I mean it.**

**Now first of all I would like to thank those few of you who took the time to read and review, favorite, and Alert this story.**

**Second of all, I would like to point out, that while this story was adopted, it was also adapted, and contained very little of the actual text the original author wrote. Mainly because her writing style didn't concede with mine and the other part because well, she left it off in episode 13 (Betrayed) and I'm picking it up at the end of the First season. And here I am assuming it was a season and not the end of the series, because even though it was a spinoff of H2O: Just Add Water, at first I thought it was a load of crap, I actually liked it. And so did the girls who are soon to be one!**

**Thirdly if I receive one more review from Mir. Asshole –you know who you are turd face, I will make sure your online life becomes a living hell, if you don't like me adopting shit, then don't read it, buttmudd.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mako Mermaids: An H2O Adventure, nor H2O: Just Add Water, they belong to Netflix and Nickelodeon. And to anyone who has read some of my complete works, then you would know the reason why it is not mine, and what it would end up being if I did.**

* * *

Lyla entered the Ocean Café and took her usual seat at the very front of the stage, so she could see Serena perform with David. Serena smiled down at her friend and waved as she took her seat beside David.

Lyla smiled back and then Cam joined her. "Heads up, if Nixie's upset, I'm moving tables, if not continents." He informed which made Lyla arch a brow. "What did you do this time?" she asked. "I did nothing, I swear!" he assured wide eyed.

Nixie arrived only a few minutes later, and though she didn't look to happy, she didn't look angry, only… faintly upset. Though it was hard to tell what Nixie was thinking and feeling. Zac had once said Nixie had a good 'Poker Face', and then proceeded to explain to them what a Poker Face was.

"Hello Lyla,…. Cam." She said curtly.

"I see someone had an argument." Lyla teased. "Do I get to know what about?" Nixie shook her head. "Not here, not now, ….. Not ever." She said.

They remained in an awkward silence for a few minutes till Serena began to sing. Lyla then noticed that there was a very important –to her at least- member of their group missing.

"Hey, has anyone seen Zac?" she asked.

Cam turned to look at her. "Oh, um, I think he said something about taking a swim around Mako, that was a few hours ago though." He frowned. "Why do you think something may have happened to him?" he asked worriedly.

"Why is it that out of the five of us, Zac and Lyla are the ones that are always getting themselves into trouble now days?" Nixie asked.

"You're one to talk, weren't you the one who upset the Mother Whale the days ago?" she returned. Nixie rolled her eyes.

"We should go looking for him." Cam suggested. Lyla agreed. "Someone should stay to tell Serena where we're at, and to keep track of time. If we're not back by sun down, then they should go look for whoever went out and looked for him." She said looking at Nixie.

"You're right, Com on Cam, let's go, make sure to Not get Serena worried Lyla, we all know you have a bad habit of doing so." She said and rose from her seat, Cam tailing behind her, leaving a dumbfounded Lyla, alone.

* * *

"Emma, who's that guy over there?" Cleo asked as she took a seat beside her friend at their usual booth.

"I think he said his name was Zac, why?" Emma replied as she slid a smoothie her way.

"Because he was here when Bella came in, and he hasn't left the place since then, and it's closing time." She whispered.

"That and well, he hasn't stopped looking over at you." Bella added.

"Who's been looking at whom?" Ash asked as he walked into the Café, along with Lewis, Will and Zane. Immediately the girl's looks seemed to brighten. "Oh, just some guy who can't keep his eyes off Emma." Rikki said off handedly with a smirk as she made way for the boys to slip in.

Emma blushed a deep shade of pink. "Rikki." She whined while Ash spoke up. "Who's been admiring my girlfriend." He questioned wrapping his arms around her, squishing her against him and kissing her temple, causing her to giggle.

"That guy over there." Bella said with a gesture of her head towards Zac, and then gave Will a quick Kiss in the Cheek.

"Well as long as he isn't checking out Rikki, he can stay in the café as long as he wishes." Zane said as he wrapped an arm around Rikki, who swatted his arm away. "No." she said. "And besides….. He hasn't paid his bill, and he's had a lot of fish…." She didn't get to finish her sentence before Zane was trying to slip from the booth.

Lewis, who was the only one of the boys who wasn't stuck, rose from his seat. "I'll go talk to him." He offered and made his way towards the boy.

"Should one of us stop him from making a fool of himself." Rikki said and everyone directed their views towards Cleo, who sighed and hung her head. "Fine." She agreed and rose after him and headed his way.

* * *

Zac had been staring over into space again, and again it just so happened to be in the direction of Emma. It hadn't been done on purpose, it was just that he got lost in thought and when he snappe3d out of it Emma was in his line of view and looking straight at him. He would smile bashfully at her and then stray his sight.

The difference about this time was that she was no longer alone. She was in the Company of three other girls, two blondes and a brunet, they seemed to be talking about him, judging by the way they sneaked glances his way. And then they were joined by four males, whom he quickly assumed were their Boyfriends.

They exchanged greetings, and then one of them rose and made his way towards him. He would have been a bit sacred, but the male that approached him did not imply danger, and besides, eh was a merman he could handle himself against this guy.

"Um, excuse me, Name's Lewis, and well I wanted to ask you if you could please refrain yourself from staring at my friend, Emma." He said professionally as he swayed on his feet, his fingers entertained on his Smoothie cup.

"Yeah, no worries man, I wasn't doing so on purpose, I just got … well I spaced, and it was jus coincidence that it happened to be in her direction." He promised with a smile.

"Oh but that's the thing, she doesn't think it was a –" He had spoken with his hands and had spilled all of his drink on a girl that had walked up behind him. "Lewis!" she cried, a panicked look in her face.

Her sight tracked the room for an exit and then ended up heading over to the Manager's office, the door closed with an overly loud _Thump._


	3. New Discoveries & Four Stalking Girls

**Check it out! We made it to Chapter Three! Aren't we all excided!? You should be, cause I am. ****J :)**

**I'm surprised at the amount of love this Fic is getting! So for your enjoyment I will be trying to update this thing (Since I already have it all written up) every 3 days, 5 at the most.**

**For that certain little person who keeps on pestering me at work about AAO, FF is being a dick and won't let me upload that Story for some reason. So as soon as I can get that fixed I'll be sure to have it up, I already finished up a very juicy chapter so be on the lookout, I'll let you see it at work if I get the chance, but till after the PCI thing, don't want to get in more trouble than what we already are, xD.**

**Now please excuse my lack of knowledge on how SCUBA gear works and how it's hooked up, I've never handled that gear before, not enough water where I'm at.**

**Now I think we might be headed near the end, maybe a few more chapters left, not sure how many though, maybe 3 or 4?**

**But for now, enjoy the sweet tasting Cam Nixie scene I have created for you!**

* * *

Cam was on the boat, connecting his tank to his mask. "Will you hurry up? I don't have all day." Nixie said with annoyance in her tone as she waited for Cam to jump into the water so they could begin looking for Zac. "You know if you didn't want me to come in the first place, then why drag me into this, why not come with Lyla?" he asked in a sharp tone.

Nixie pursed her lips and remained silent. She didn't need to answer him; she didn't _want_ to answer him. And so she went underwater, splashing him with her tail in the process.

Cam only looked at the spot where she had been, sighed and then returned to connecting his gear properly. Once that was done he sat on the edge of the boat and took a few steady breaths before pressing his masks to his face and sliding off the edge and into the water.

Nixie was right in front of him, causing him a fright. She smirked and gestured for him to follow her. They swam around their side of the island for a while, and they found nothing. Cam signaled Nixie that his tank was running out and that he needed to change it. She nodded to him and gestured with her head that she would be in the Moon Pool.

Meeting up a few minutes later Cam was the one to break the tension between them. "It's because of what I said, isn't it." He figured. Nixie shook her head. "No, it's not that, I promise " She assured him with a faint smile. "We should keep looking." She suggested. Cam nodded and together they went under.

They came to the baunderies of their side of Mako, and Nixie paused. _What's wrong?_ Cam asked with his head.

_We don't head to that side of the Island, it's shark breeding grounds, and we don't trespass._ She explained, or at least she tried to, because cam didn't seem to understand her and swam from her and into Shark Territory.

Nixie frowned and swam after him, something telling her that this was going to end badly.

They swam for a while longer, Nixie searching on the ocean floor while Cam searched a little closer to the surface. Suddenly out of nowhere, a shark swam right in front of Cam. Startled he swam backwards. He didn't notice when his tank hit the edge of some rocks, piercing it at the bottom. The pressurized air escaped it at alarming rates and detached itself from the rest of his suit. Taking with him the oxygen hose and his mask, hitting his head and knocking him out in the process.

The alarmed movement of the fish made Nixie look up. Catching sight of an unconscious Cam. Her eyes widened and she seemed to pale as she swam quickly to him. She held him in his arms and frantically looked around for a place to take him to. The surface was out of the question, since she could see just how upset the Sharks were right above them.

Her eyes landed on the entrance to a cave, which surprisingly looked a lot like the entrance to the Moon Pool, it was far but she made it. She swam at a torpedoes' speed and then brought him to the surface. Sure enough there were inside a Moon Pool, though it wasn't theirs.

Theirs didn't have sand; it was all Rocks and Water. This one had Sand, what seemed like and entrance on the right, plenty of foot prints and… a strange wall of volcanic rock which seemed to have a small cascade. And if her sight didn't trick her, there water seemed to be coming straight out from the rock.

Setting Cam on the sand she tried hitting him in the chest to wake him. But it didn't seem to work. Her heart quickened with fright. Was he dead?

Nixie shook her head, not letting herself think that way. She held out her hand and tried to get the water that was in his lungs out. It took a few tries, since she did have to steady her shaking hand, but she finally got the sea water out of his system.

He spring to a sitting position before laying back down and coughing. Nixie let out a sigh of relieve and sat on the edge of the pool and took him into her arms. "You idiot, don't ever do that o me again." She said sternly.

"Understood." Cam said a little breathlessly as he wrapped his arms around her. They remained silent for a very brief moment, Nixie clearing her throat and looking up at him. "We um, we should try and head out." She said.

Cam nodded. "Yeah, we should." He agreed. Thing was, neither of them made an attempt to move out of each other's embrace. They looked at each other, and Nixie's breath caught as Cam's blue eyes captivated hers, she blinked a few times, trying to clear her head, for it had suddenly become hazy mess.

Cam altered his sight from her eyes to her lips. A silent warning of what he wanted to do, and when she didn't move, his lips were brought down to hers in a sweet kiss.

* * *

"Um, is everything alright?" Zac asked easing from his seat.

Lewis looked back at him as the other three girls rushed to the Office where the other girl had gone over to. "Yeah mate, everything's fine." He said with a smile, which caused Zac to raise a brow.

"Well what about the girl you splashed, will she be alright?" he inquired. "Cleo's a big girl; she can take care of herself." Said some other guy, taller than Lewis, leaner, the type that might cause Zac some damage if this turned into a fight.

"OW! Rikki, watch it!" someone cried out, and it could faintly be heard by the group of men outside. Zac arched his brow again. "Um…. Should… you guys be worried?" he asked the now complete group of men.

One of them was about to answer when the door to the office opened and Cleo Emma, and two other girls stepped out of the office. "Sorry, Rikki here almost tore my shirt off while trying to dry it off." Cleo said in a bashful tone, which for some reason made Zac believe it was all a lie.

"Well um, I should probably get going." Zac said and attempted to get past the group of men. Zane stopped him by grabbing hold of his arm. "Um, are you forgetting something?" he asked pointly.

Zac looked confused for a moment before it clicked. "Oh, OH! Yes, sorry about that." He said and pulled out his wallet. "How much is it going to be?" he asked.

"50 Dollars." Emma said as she looked at her check. He had a lot of fish. Zac looked surprised, had he been at the Ocean Café, it might have been a lot more expensive, taking out the bills and a bit extra as tip he handed the money over to Emma, who had served him.

Emma took the money with s smile. "Thank you." She said. Zac returned the smile and stepped out of the café.

"Think he's on to something?" Will asked, Ash walked over to Emma, feeling a little territorial at the moment, he didn't quite like all the attention the guy had been giving his girlfriend.

Rikki looked over at the girls. "Only one way to find out." She said.

"Are we swimming or walking?" Bella asked with a sigh.

Cleo frowned, having grown quite used to this. "Depends on where he's going." She said.


	4. Looking Foe Zac & The Girls Get Caught

**And we've made it to chapter four! Things are getting interesting! And for all of you guys that believe that I have completely abandoned my other stories, I have not. It's just that I have decided to not update them until I had all of the chapters to them written up. That way the only thing that will need to be done is set a time frame for updates for me to keep to.**

**I'm still working a few Kinks on Against All Odds, Lemon is not what I had expected and so I keep writing and re-writing, The rest of the chapter is done though, and I've been writing at work again, so that one should be next on the update list.**

**Special thanks to all of you who have been subscribing and favorite-ing! And Special thanks to my husband, for not complaining about me keeping the computer on till the late hours of the morning.**

**And sorry for the shortness of the chapter.**

**Love you babe! The Chimi-changas are on me hon. :) Now on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned H2o, or Mako Mermaids, things would have ended differently and would have made a hell of a lot more sense. But since things didn't seem to make sense, then obviously I don't own them.**

* * *

Hours had passed, and Nixie and Cam hadn't comeback, and neither had Zac. And so Lyla walked up to Serena. "Serena, we have a situation." She informed her fellow mermaid.

Serena worried. "What happened?" she asked and let herself be lead outside the Café. Lyla looked around to make sure no one would be listening in on them. "Zac, went out swimming around Mako this morning, and hasn't come back. Nixie and Cam went out to find them but they haven't returned either." She said.

Serena frowned. "Well we should go looking for them, we should get Rita to help us too, the more the better right?" she asked; worry tinting her tone and her face.

Lyla shook her head. "Let's keep Rita out of this, she doesn't need to know." She said. "Come on we have to go, now." She said pulling on her arm and leading her to the dock before she could say something else. Lyla felt something wasn't right, she was normally able to sense when a big change was headed their way. Like the time Zac had first landed on Mako and they were Out-casted, when Zac found of about them, and a few other times, and now she felt like a Big change was headed their way again.

"Wait Serena, where are you going?" David asked, stepping out of the café and catching up to them. Serena turned from the direction of the docs and faced him. "Nixie, Cam and Zac are missing; Lyla and I will be going out for a swim to find them." She explained quickly.

Oh yeah, did Lyla forget to mention that David was in on the secret? Funny story actually, maybe one to be told on another occasion, one where they weren't preoccupied with rescuing their friends who could or could not be in danger.

David frowned, but nodded. "Take care of yourself, and get back safe." He said and then rushed back to the café after giving Serena a quick kiss on the lips. Lyla made a gagging noise before taking Serena's arm again and taking her to the docs and then jumping in.

* * *

Zac was no idiot, contrary to popular belief. He knew he was being followed. That's why he was currently at the Boating Docs. Quickly hiding behind a large boat near the edge he used his powers to throw a large –not to mention heavy- rock to the water and then turned himself invisible.

Rikki, Bella, Cleo and Emma ran towards the noise and stopped over the edge of the docs. "Do you think he fell in?" Cleo asked.

"He would have surfaced by now, don't you think?" Emma pointed out.

"Do you think he's on to us, think he knows we're following him?" Bella wondered.

"Not a chance." Rikki said. And it was then that Zac decided to make himself visible behind the girls. "So you were following me, why?" he questioned, feeling suddenly very upset.

Cleo, who seemed to be the one who got startled the most jumped back in fright and bumped into Emma, who then stumbled over Bella, who in turn knocked Rikki over the edge, Rikki, in a desperate attempt to not fall over grabbed the back of Bella's shirt –and some hair- for support, thus causing both of them to lose their balance and crashing into the water.

"Bella, Rikki!" Cleo and Emma exclaimed. Zac panicked thinking that perhaps the girls didn't know how to swim. He was seriously debating going in after them, just to make sure they were still alive, when they surfaced.

Now he might have been mistaken, but Rikki's hair had been in to plaits and she had a T-shirt on when she had fallen in, and Bella had her hair loose, and a tank. So why were both girls with their hair loose, and no tops on and what seemed like a –

"No way…. You're mermaids too?" he blurted out.

"What do you mean by _too_?" Emma asked, quickly to catch on.

Zac looked at the four girls before him. What had be gotten himself into this time? "Well, you see…." He said, not knowing where to begin.


	5. Headed to Shore & Trapped in a Moon Pool

**Want to know what I just noticed guys? That every time I cut a chapter or a scene, I leave it in a Cliffy. And though I normally detest Cliffs, and rarely ever integrate them into my writing I see them as a cause of excitement.**

**I technically don't see them so much as Cliff Hangers, so much as … Commercial Breaks. xD Especially since you guys have only needed to wait like 5 days for me to update. So I don't see much wrong in it. **

**Now once again I remind you guys that we are nearing the end of the story and I would very much like to thank everyone of you for your love and support on this fic. Quite honestly I didn't believe I would be much good at a cross over, but I do believe I have proven myself wrong on this.**

**Now I had one curious person PM me and ask what Nixie and Cam were up to in the cave, and why I didn't put them back on after that one scene I had written them in. Well here's my reply. I will be leaving that to our perverted, Romantic, and crazy little imaginative minds. Some of you might think that they spent it making out, others might think that they talked or poured their hearts out, others will go the mile and imagine them up to no good and doing what a typical pair of Teenagers would do if they were alone in a cave.**

**So for the sake of everyone, I will not post what they did and will let your imaginations run wild. And now with that being said, on to the Story!**

* * *

Nixie and Cam swam out of the Cave carefully, and as they did so they found a snorkel at the bottom of the Moon Pool. Handing that one to Cam they swam back in the direction of land, stopping so Cam could come up for air every few miles –Nixie was putting in plenty of speed and was basically moving the both of them.

Finally they neared land, they could tell because well, the ocean floor got closer and closer to them. Surfacing, Cam gasped in all the air his lungs had been burning for. "Could we take a break, not all of us can breathe underwater." He said.

"But for a land boy you can sure hold your breath for long." She said with a smile. "Come on, I think that two or three more miles, or four minutes if you want to put it in time, and we'll be at the doc that's in front of the café." She said. Cam made a face, not liking the water all that much anymore. Nixie frowned and placed a quick kiss to his lips. "Please?" she asked. "For me?"

Cam growled playfully at her and sighed. "Fine, you know, you can be pretty persuasive." He informed. Nixie smirked. "I know." She said and then waited for him to take a deep breath before swimming again.

* * *

Serena and Lyla on the other hand had already reached Mako, having swam around it, narrowly avoiding a bunch of upset Female Sharks, and territorial Males, they now decided it might be best if they headed off to land.

Reaching the shore they swam to the beach and dried themselves off. "Which way to do think they went?" Serena asked. Lyla gave it some thought. "Well, if they had gone on known territory we would be able to see their prints." She said slowly looking at the ground. "And I don't see any, also, we would have heard from Nixie, Cam or Zac if they were in this side of the island." She added.

Serena nodded. "Do you think maybe they went to the other side? To the South side of the Island?" she asked. Lyla bit her lip. Nixie new the South side of the island was forbidden for them to go to, but then again they had just spotted some SCUBA gear on the bottom of the reef while avoiding the Sharks. So perhaps they were on to something.

"My guess is they did, and while I would normally suggest that we slip up to search for them, neither of us know the way around these parts, so we should stick together." Lyla said. Serena nodded and together they headed off.

They called Nixie's, Cam's and Zac's names loudly and as clearly as they could, trying to get a reply. Skipping over river rocks, careful not to get splashed they threaded their way through Mako. "Lyla, I'm tired." Serena said, coming to a halt over some rocks by a stream and a small cascade.

"We should rest for a couple of minutes, and then start back up again." Lyla said with a resigned sigh. Serena frowned and stepped over to her and placed a comforting hand over Lyla's shoulder. "It's going to be alright, we're going to find them." She assured.

Lyla offered Serena a faint smile, feeling content with Lyla's lightened mood Serena turned around to head over to solid land. Unfortunately she slipped on some wet moss on the rock and slid down a cave. "Serena!" Lyla cried.

Serena then slid to a stop. "I'm alright." She called back. "Can you get back up?" Lyla called up above. Serena shook her head as she looked around. "No I don't think so, but there's a small passageway here, and I can hear water, maybe I can swim my way out." She said.

Lyla frowned. "But what if you can't, I'm coming down with you, maybe if we can't get out though the water I could levitate you out, and then you could use your moon ring to get me out of her with some ropes." She suggested, slipping inside the cave behind Serena before she could protest.

Serena, even though she was already expecting Lyla to come down, was a little frightened when she came down the slope. "There seems to be light coming from over there, and I can smell the ocean." She informed after she had caught her breath and pointed to the narrow passageway.

Lyla nodded. "I'm right behind you." She said and then let Serena take the lead. Stepping out of the passage, what they saw caught them by surprise. "It's a Moon Pool." Lyla was the first to speak.

"But… There's only one Moon Pool on Mako and it's ours." Serena said confused. "Well in case you haven't noticed this is not our Moon Pool." Lyla pointed out. "And it looks like Cam and Nixie were here already." She said as she crouched down and picked up some of Cam's SCOBA gear.

"Well if they got in, then we can get out right?" Serena asked. Lyla looked at her and nodded. "Up for another swim?" she asked holding out her hand for Serena to take. She took it and then together they jumped into the water and swam out of there at a Torpedoes speed in the direction they were accustomed to when heading back to land.


	6. More Fish Out On Land

**And we have reached the end of this story! Unfortunately so, but that's the way things are. I told you guys it would be a few more chapters before the end. Now all that would be left is for you guys to tell me if you believe I should continue this, and turn it into a Series of some sort. Honestly because I have so many ideas, thing is that I know myself, and If I begin another Series continuing to this, there's the possibility that it will not be up for a very long time….**

**But I still want to know what you guys have to say in the matter since this is basically for your enjoyment! I can ... dude my cat just burped on my ear... disturbing... I even forgot what I was going to write...**

**So now… On to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own a fist, a pair of steal toed boots, a gun and a mouth that is not afraid to say pretty nasty shit, but unfortunately I do not own the rights to Mako Mermaids and H2O.**

* * *

Emma had suggested after a while to move over to a more comfortable place for them to talk. Bella had suggested Mako, and Zac could follow in a boat, but Rikki and Cleo were against the idea, believing he might be a threat to Mako if taken there.

Zac scoffed, they were definitely mermaids if they thought that about him. Honestly would he ever stop getting reprimanded for that stupid mistake? It had been years now.

"Let's go to Will's place, I'll send Lewis a test and have them meet us there." Cleo suggested, feeling better if more people were there.

"See you there." Bella said as she went under and swam away, Rikki following after her only after she had glared at Zac.

_If I didn't know any better, I would say that Rikki and Nixie were related, same attitude towards me._ Zac thought as he followed Emma and Cleo to Will's place. It was a semi-long walk, and finally they came up to a house on a peer. It looked faintly like his bedroom, only… it was not. Stepping inside he was awe-struck by how similar Will's room was arranged like his room. "Give it a paint job, remove the Sea things, and add a good TV and a Stereo and I would say this is my room." Zac said as he took a seat.

"Are you insulting my home?" Will asked upon entering, along with Zane, Lewis and Ash.

Zac quickly shook his head. "No not at all, I was just comparing it," he admitted. "Your house looks a lot like my bedroom, minus the diving gear and excessive amount of Sea Shells." Will furrowed his brow, but after a minute of contemplation he decided he wasn't lying.

"Now, mind explaining why you said, Mermaids too? Do you know any other Mermaids?" Bella asked.

"Wait, he knows your mermaids?!" Zane asked, surprised. "How did this happen?" asked Ash.

"It was an accident, he caught us by surprice and with a domino effect Bella dn Rikki fell into the water." Cleo explained in a small voice, almost as if she was trying not to get blamed for something. Zac couldn't help but think of Serena, and of how much she and this Cleo had in common. He faintly wondered who would be most like Lyla, though he doubted any one of these girls were like her, she was unique.

"You girls should be more careful." Will said. "What if instead of getting caught you got hurt?"

Zac frowned. "Hey, if was my fault, I saw them following me and wanted to know why, I didn't expect them to fall off the edge of the peer." He said, almost snapped.

Lewis stood between the men and Zac, trying to maintain the peace. "Alright guys settle down, the girls have some questions for .. um. Zac, and I think that they just wanted us her for security, so we should um.. er, try and not meddle?" he started off sounding confident then his statement ended up in a question. So much for that front.

But he was right, and Zac sighed, turning towards the girls. "I think it would be easier if I I showed you instead of just telling you." He said rising from his seat. The girls took a step back, wary of his intentions, the men tensed, sensing the female's discomfort. "Um, we should step outside." Zac said slowly.

Will kept an eye on him as he stepped out fo the house and everyone followed out after him. Zac stepped on the edge of the peer and was about to Surface when a head with brown hair and a Blonde one surfaced. "Nixie, Cam, what are you doing here?" Zac said with surprise, not having expected for them to show up.

"We should be asking you the same thing! Cam said you went out swimming around Mako this morning and you didn't come back, Lyla was worried when she was told and we had to come looking for you." Nixie informed with a pointed look at Zac, though it was closer to a glare.

"Correction, Lyla was going to ask me if I could go with her, and you were the one who dragged me out of there and left Lyla behind with Serena at the Café." Cam corrected, thus causing him to now be the object of Nixie's death glare.

"Oh my god." Cleo said, and it was then that Nixie and Cam became aware that they had an audience, and it was also then that Lyla and Serena decided to make an entrance as well. "Zac!" Lyla said with a smile.

"Lyla…." Serena said warily. The Girl's eyes widened and Nixie dropped Cam, the trio getting ready to make a swim for it.

"No! Wait, I can explain." Zac said quickly.

"Don't Zac, they've seen us, and my guess is they know half our names by now." Lyla said stubbornly. Four Splashes suddenly caught their attentions.

The girl's –plus Cam and Zac's- head snapped in the direction of the sound and then watched as four head broke the surface.

"No need to be afraid." Cleo said.

"Yeah, we're Mermaids too." Bella added.

"I guess this explains why Zac said ´too´now." Emma said.

"Bet it does." Rikki remarked.

"Oh, and there's one little thing I also forgot to mention." Zac said a bit sheeply, scratching the back of his head.

"And what would that be?" Will asked, the guys behind him nodded with a few reproachful looks.

"Well, truth is I'm-"

"He's a merman." Lyla said glaring holes into Zac's eyes.

"A what?" Zane asked dumbly, had he heard right. "Did she say Mer-_Man_?" Lewis nodded slowly. "I think she did mate." He confirmed

"How is that even possible?" Will asked. "I would say mermen didn't exist, but then again, my girlfriend is the female counter part, so…." He said.

"Simple really, he's a man, that turns into a Mermaid, though since he's a Man, hence the term Mer_man_." Bella explained in simple terms so that all of the present could understand. "Am I right?" she asked the newly found mermaids.

"Yes, and technically the land boy is right, Mermen didn't exist, at least not for thousands of years, and not until almost 3 years ago that they came back into existence." Nixie explained.

"Well I don't believe him, he may be getting us all to buy a story." Zane said, always having to be the one to need further evidence to everything.

Zac was about to speak, when Lyla swam over to him and pressed her wet had to his leg. "Gee thanks Lyla." Zac said sarcastically, but the smile he wore was genuine. It took a couple of seconds but he lost balance and slashed into the water arm first as he transformed right in front of everyone.

It was slowly that the surprise wore off, and slowly conversations broke out in the water, the men on the doc, suddenly forgotten. "It's like we have our very own pod now." Lyla said.

"If only Aquata were here to see this." Serena said as she looked at the four girls in front of them.

"What's a Pod?" asked Cleo, "Who's Dakota?" wondered Rikki.

"A Pod is.. in Land people terms the family, or community of Mermaids you are born into." Nixie explained (**AN, I'm not sure if this is correct, sue me)**

"And It's _Aquata,_ and she's my sister, whom I haven't seen in almost 3 years." She said saidly.

"We're sorry about that." Bella said offering Serena a smile. "I'm Bella, by the way." She said holding out her hand. "Serena, and these are my friends, almost sisters, Lyla and Nixie, and you've met Zac." She said gesturing to each of them. The other set of mermaids then took turns saying their names.

"So how long have you guys been mermaids?" Cleo asked.

"Well, Lyla, Nixie and I have been since we were born, but Zac here has only been one for 2 and about, almost 3 years." She said.

Rikki's eyes widened. "You were _born_ mermaids?" she asked.

"Well, yes. Weren't you?" Nixie said with a risen brow, obviously confused.

"Well, no, we've only been mermaids for about 5 years." They said. "Bella here has been one since she was 9." She said.

Cam had swam away and with the help of Zane and Ash he was able to get to shore and slowly dry off. "Wonderful, just when I though thinks were getting a little normal, this happens." He chuckled.

"Well, it would seem there are other Fish in the Ocean." Will said with a faint smile as he watched the group of 7 Mermaids, plus 1 Merman interact.

~FIN!


End file.
